Reflection
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: Takes place during the episode where the fighters are celebrating their victory over Majin Buu. Vegeta thinks back on his change in lifestyle over the past few years.


A/N: Please excuse this little bit of drabble. I'm fighting writer's block and I just wrote this on the spur of the moment. But if you read it, review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Dragonball Z.   
  
His son was shouting and tugging at his arm. All around him, the stupid humans were laughing and yelling, giddy with their victory. Kakkarot was being his usual self, that goofy grin slapped on his face. It was so cheery that he thought he was going to be sick. He glanced over his shoulders and saw her, his blue-haired mate, grinning at him.  
  
Vegeta smiled.   
  
It happened so quickly that no one had noticed. Except for her. She had the uncanny ability to pick up on any movement, any shift in his body language that betrayed his true feelings. Unfortunately, this little gift of perception made her unbearably arrogant when it came to guessing his moods. And what made it even more annoying was that she was so often right.  
  
Trunks had released his arm and had run to Kakkarot junior. The two boys clasped hands and then spun around in a circle, laughing. Vegeta tilted his head and wondered what it would be like to be happy and to actually show it.   
  
He felt a light pressure on his arm and turned to see Bulma standing next to him. Her eyes glistened with tears. Vegeta felt his stomach twist. He wanted to reach out and wipe the tears away with a gloved hand, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he grunted and nodded, graciously acknowledging her presence.  
  
"I thought I had lost you," she whispered, leaning in close so that no one could hear. Then she was gone, mingling with the others, laughing, and chatting with Kakkarot's mate.  
  
Vegeta watched his wife's every movement; the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the bounce of her hair when she turned her head, the saucy twitch of her hips when she walked. She was the most extraordinary creature in the entire galaxy, and he had met his share of women.  
  
The proud prince snorted as he thought over the past years. He had been a heartless mercenary, a being obsessed with revenge that was denied him time and time again. And now he was a father and husband…a family man. He could practically hear Radditz and Nappa laughing their asses off somewhere in the depths of Hell.   
  
The excitement had died momentarily when the pink puffball had arrived, but good-natured Kakkarot had insisted that Buu was no longer a threat. Then that idiot, Mr. Satan, had promised to take him home…like he was some sort of pet. Videl was giving her father an exasperated look. She was another feisty woman; Vegeta secretly wondered if the females were bred that way on this planet. But she was a good match for Gohan. He approved.  
  
His wife and his son were once again by his side. Trunks reach up and clutched Vegeta's hand. Bulma was waving good-bye to the others as they began to go their separate ways once more. Vegeta sneered at the other warriors and pulled free from his son's grasp. He marched to the opposite end of the platform that surrounded Kami's palace. Moments later, a purple-haired blur sped past him.   
  
"Otousan!" called Trunks, waving his arms. He paused several yards away, knowing that his mother would be furious if he wandered off without them.  
  
Vegeta waited until Bulma joined him by his side. Casting a glance that dared anyone to say something on pain of death, Vegeta lifted his wife into his arms and stepped to the edge of the platform. Bulma giggled and held on tight, preparing herself for flight.  
  
"Let's go home," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta leapt off the platform and into the air, ignoring his wife as she squealed with delight. Trunks fell in beside him and the trio made their way back to Capsule Corp. Tomorrow they would go back to being a regular family. Or about as normal as they could manage to be. And with the Vegeta-Briefs, "normal" was a matter of opinion.  
  
The End 


End file.
